


Maid for a day

by Nanakoblaze



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, maid yesung, master siwon, top yesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakoblaze/pseuds/Nanakoblaze
Summary: Siwon was exhausted from work and hasn’t seen his boyfriend for a week because of their work. He didn’t expect much when he came back home but he sure got a surprise much more than he expected.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Maid for a day

Siwon sighed as he got out of his car that was parked in his garage. The meeting with his new business partner was exhausting as those guys tried to play around his head just because he was a young and new one, of course Siwon wouldn’t let them think of him as an easy target. The 28 years old man was around, learning from his father about his company since he was in high school, he would let everyone who looked down at him regret their decision.

Beside the business headache, what exhausted him more was that his boyfriend, Kim Jongwoon a member of a famous idol group KRY, has been away from him for almost a week already for his world tour with his group. They had a few calls but both were too busy to talk much except exchanging a few I love you texts, oh this morning Jongwoon forgot to send him that text too, which got Siwon a bit of sulking then usual. Despite being a man with strong facade, Siwon loved attention especially from his lover, Jongwoon sometime compared him to a needy golden retriever that would die from the lack of affection and Siwon couldn’t argue with that.

And now he really could feel his battery bar was running low because of the lack of hugs, kisses and bedroom activities with a certain hot dark haired singer, maybe not just in bed room if they felt more adventurous— The tall man shook his head away from those steamy memories of him fucking Jongwoon against their bathroom wall or that one time he was watching himself being fucked three rounds in front of a mirror in Jongwoon’s huge dressing room.

Siwon let out a sigh again, sex wouldn’t be impossible right now, he would be lucky if he could get a greeting text from that man. The CEO loosened his tie with his eyes shut tiredly as he entered his own bedroom and was welcomed by an unexpected sight that made his suitcase drop to the carpeted floor from his hand along with his jaw hanged open.

“ H-Hyung— “ He stuttered, couldn’t find the right word to say as his eyes were widely opened and never left the smaller man in front of him... dressing in black frilly maid dress with his waist wrapped by white apron, while holding a cup of tea smiling at him politely. 

“ Welcome back, master~ “ Oh, siwon missed that sexy low voice of his boyfriend very much, he swallowed thickly down his dry throat as the ‘ maid ‘ approached him with a smile. Despite calling Siwon “ master “, the maid put a bit of his strength to make the stunned master of him drop his body down and sit on the bed. Siwon’s eyes followed and still looked up to the maid in front of him who just offer him the tea in his hand.

“ You look thirsty , Master. “ Siwon knew his lover— no, maid, was teasing him so he just took a sip of tea from that cup before putting it on the night table next to him and Siwon thanked himself for doing that because the if he didn’t, he would spill the drink over himself as his maid suddenly straddled over his hips kneeling on both side and wrapped his arms across his neck. 

“ Hyung... “ Siwon tried to control his complicated breathing but it was difficult when Jongwoon was being that unpredictable 

“ Master~ You looks stressed? Is it from work? What should I do to help? Jongwoon is here to do anything. “ Siwon wanted to joke about his boyfriend’s ridiculous acting as a maid but he swallowed back all his word as the man above him sudden laid his bottom down to sit over Siwon’s crotch. His strong arm suddenly was on Jongwoon’s waist.

“ Hyung... what is this— “ Siwon breathed to his ear, Jongwoon didn’t respond but instead he started to move his hip to put a delicious friction over Siwon’s clothed member, which didn’t take much longer to be half hard. Jongwoon knew what he was doing, his hip moved slowly, slow enough to make the sex-deprived master started to lose his mind bit by bit.

“ Shit— hyu— Jongwoon, don’t stop. “ Siwon murmured as his arms wrapped around his maid’s waist tighter to close the gap between their body as his hip instinctively bucked up to meet Jongwoon’s hump for the pleasure that started to build up hotly inside of him. Jongwoon knew his game, he didn’t let Siwon get what he wanted yet, he stopped moving his hips and earned a disappointing groan from the bigger man.

“ Master, I told you that I will do what you said. Order me to do what you want, tell me, master. “ his hands cupped Siwon’s face to look at him 

“ You are such a tease. “ Siwon said before using his hand to push the back of his maid’s neck until their lips touched for deep kiss. Jongwoon closed his eyes and parted his lips as invitation for Siwon to skillfully slipped his tongue in. Both moaned desperately into their kiss as Siwon’s hand slipped from controlling Jongwoon’s waist to caress his thigh inside the frilly black skirt. Siwon was frustrating that Jongwoon didn’t move or touch him more at all beside their tongue and lips so he broke the kiss and looked at the older.

“ Why don’t you tell me, Master? What do you want me to do? “ Jongwoon knew the frustration from that expression, he sat on that half erected cock like it wasn’t his intention to push the man to his limit. Siwon cursed under his breath because of the pressure on his painful erection, he needed to let the words roll out of his tongue soon or this maid would torture him even more

“ Touch me... “ He murmured, looking at Jongwoon and found a smirk formed on his man’s lips. Jongwoon’s smaller hand travelled painfully slow, brushing over his abs over the fabric of his shirt until those fingers reached his clothed hardness. Those sinful fingers started to rubbed in circle over there which made Siwon slipped his eyes shut as his hips jerked up a bit for more touch, Jongwoon was pleased with the reaction. It was just a start and Siwon looked like he was going to come soon.

“ Master, Are you sure you want to come like this ? “ Maid Jongwoon moved down to kneel on the carpet floor as his finger kept on rubbing his master’s bulge over the dark blue fabric of his trousers, he started to speed up a bit faster and received heavy breathing from Siwon. 

“ God, Jongwoon— do something more , please ~ “ Siwon wanted to come but as soon as he was almost there, Jongwoon hand slow down his motion before speeding up again, Siwon felt like he was going to explode. 

“ Master is so deprived, just a bit of touch and he is going to come in his pants. So dirty. “ Jongwoon chuckled softly as his face was too close to the hardness he was torturing, his warm breath gave Siwon a chill down his spines. Jongwoon quickly zipped down his master’s pants before giving a surprise lick over that a wet spot of his underwear and tasted a bit of that precum “ FUCKk— Ah “ Siwon snapped open his eyes to find the maid playing his cock and balls with those fingers and teasing tongue, he couldn’t help but gripped over Jongwoon’s black hair and pushed him toward his bucking hips in matching motion. 

“ I’m going to— ah “ Siwon didn’t get to finish his wanting as he felt himself spilling his hot release over his own underwear. He tried to catch his breath and looked down to his main seemed to be satisfied with what he just did. 

“ Ah~ look at all of these. So dirty. Don’t worry, I will clean up for you, Master. “ Siwon was still high from his pleasure, he didn’t get what Jongwoon meant so he just nodded but suddenly his wet messy underwear was peeled off his skin and the cold air from air-conditioner of his room hit his wet cock, he couldn’t help but let out a whine. Jongwoon threw his dirty pants and underwear away before spreading his thighs apart, then Siwon knew what he meant by cleaning.

“ Jongwooon — !!! “ His name slipped out of Siwon’s mouth as his body twitched because of sensitivity from the recent climax as soon as Jongwoon had his warm mouth around that wet cock and started to suck his cum into his mouth.

“ Jong— hyung— I cant “ The younger’s hand caught Jongwoon’s hair again as the maid was sucking and licking the white thick cum clean. Jongwoon lifted his face up, lick the white stain at the corner of his lips before connecting his lips with his master’s and let the man have a taste of his own cum as their tongues slided and slipped over each other.

“ Are you done? What else do you want, master ? “ Jongwoon felt his cock was getting painful hot inside his panties but he needed to keep his role as a maid and do what the master wanted to, even though his master seemed to had forgotten his role often.

“ I want... you... “ Siwon panted from their make out, eyes half-lidded watching the maid in front of him

“ hm... how? Like this ? “ Siwon let out a low moan from his throat when Jongwoon’s hand gave his sensitive cock a grip

“ N-No— “ he wanted those fingers to move up and down on his again growing erection but he wanted more

“ Tell me how you want me, master. I can’t do it without you order me to. “ Jongwoon wanted to tease him a bit more, he leaned closer to lick the man’s neck before giving a suck that gave the younger a shudder. His hand started to give that half erection slow up and down motion to torture his master a bit more. Siwon bit his lower lips to hold back his moans and tried to collect his mind back in focus. 

“ f—fuck me, Jongwoon. Fuck me into this mattress, make up for the whole week you weren’t here. “ Siwon embarrassingly told his lover and earned a smirk from Jongwoon. He release Siwon’s hardness from his fist before standing up and lifted his dress to reveal his fully erected cock being pressed painfully inside behind the panties fabric. Jongwoon knew his master was watching with full interest at him as he put on a show by taking the wet sticky panties off slowly and gave his own cock a few strokes with a handful of lube on his palm.

“ Master, want this inside of him? How do you want me to put it in? “ Jongwoon couldn’t wait to push that bigger man down and fuck him hard senselessly until he remembered nothing but Jongwoon’s name but he wanted to finish his role today.

Siwon didn’t want to wait more, he laid on his back in the soft mattress and spreading his knee apart waiting for his maid. His eyes were darkened by lust, especially after watching Jongwoon’s in panties and dress being more than ready to fill him up.

“ Enjoy my service, master. “ Jongwoon breathed, let Siwon’s muscular legs wrapped around his waist. Both groaned as their hardnesses touched when Jongwoon got closer to him. He wanted to prepare his master with his finger first but he noticed something as he slipped his fingers in

“ ah... master, did you play with yourself? “ He teased, wanted to embarrass his master but Siwon let any shame slip away since the time he opened his legs waiting on this bed

“ I fucked with my own fingers last night because you were gone so long. I miss you, I miss fucking you until you screamed my name as much as I miss having your cock filling me deep. “ He was satisfied to hear Jongwoon cursed under his breath and broke his maid character after hearing his words 

“ Since when did you learn to say such dirty words, Master? “ Siwon wanted to respond but it turned into a low gasp as he felt Jongwoon started to push his lubed erection into his entrance and fucked into him slowly and easily.

“ So— deep ah... “ Siwon locked his ankles together to push Jongwoon fully inside of him as Jongwoon let one hand grab Siwon’s hip to control him while his other hand was busy holding his dress up. He groaned at the warmth entrance that sucked him in perfectly as he started to move in and out slowly. 

“ So tight— so perfect, master.. “ his head started to cloud with pleasure as he speeded up his in and out movement a bit. He was going to forget their role play soon at this point.

“ Harder. Fuck me harder. “ Siwon demanded, hands fisted the mattress on both side of his head tightly as delicious moans rolled out of his tongue shamelessly at Jongwoon’s movement.

“ As you wish, master. “ Jongwoon grunted, pressed his cock entirely into his master, let his cockhead pushed in and moved to give Siwon’s prostate a massage and made the man arched his body with overwhelming pleasure he couldn’t describe. He was going to beg more when Jongwoon almost pull out completely but Jongwoon shut him up by giving him a strong thrust back inside, almost make the bigger man yell out loud. 

He continued the strong thrust until he started his feel his own orgasm was hitting soon so Jongwoon changed his movement and fucked Siwon faster and hard. The room was filled with moans, gasps and the sound of their skin slapping. Siwon was so close, he turned to the mirror nearby and found an arousing clear image of a man in dress fucking him senselessly with fast and hard thrusts, it turned him on more if that was even possible.

“ Come— I want to come, hyung — “ He informed the man, completely gave up their role play. Jongwoon hips instinctively fucked into him with inhuman speed knowing he was at his limit as well.

“ shit— baby, let’s come together. I’m close. “ he told his lover between his breaths as their hips still worked together. His hand gave up on holding his dress and wrapped his fingers around Siwon’s cock with the same speed to match his thrusts.

“ FUCK— oh fuck— baby... “ Siwon let out a loud moan and came for the second time, harder than his first round. His hip jerked as his cum dirtied Jongwoon’s fingers and maid dress. Jongwoon still fucked him hard until he snapped his hip forward and gave the deepest thrust, shooting his load inside his boyfriend. He still steadily thrust in and out of Siwon’s warmth through his orgasm until his cock went soft. Both panted before connecting their lips for slow messy kisses until they calmed down from their climax that Jongwoon slipped his cock out of his lover and gave a proud glance at his cum running down the man’s thighs.

“ I miss you. “ Jongwoon told his boyfriend in his gentle and soft voice after Siwon pulled him into his embrace and let the older rest his head on his chest. 

“ I know. I can tell from how hard you fucked me earlier. “ Siwon joked and both of them chuckled

“ Well... you enjoyed it a lot. I think you would be ready for another round soon. “ Jongwoon smirked and lifted his head up to look at Siwon

“ Maybe but I’m still curious how you got this outfit and idea from? Not that I’m complaining tho. “ Siwon asked, Jongwoon chuckled before giving the younger a sweet short kiss.

“ It was a concert, we were crossdressing so I thought I should borrow the stylist this one. It’s even more fun than I imagine. “

“ Well, now we might have to buy them a new one... “

.  
.  
.

————————The End


End file.
